beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Raith
( ) |name=Thomas Raith |sex=Male |species= |dob=14th |mob=2 |yob=1978 |age=Adult |facs= |birthplace=Chicago |height=6'4" |build=Athletic |hair=Black, Long, Wavy. |eyes=Blue Grey |skin=Pale |actor=Matt Bomer |music=Need Somebody to Love }}Overview= To those who don't know him Thomas comes off as an overblown, egotistical hedonist whose only concerns in life are getting women, getting drunk, and very likely getting women drunk. Those that do know him, however... well to be honest, the opinions aren't that different. Still, he tends to be to be a true friend, fiercely loyal to anyone he considers family and friends... if still an overblown, egotistical hedonist. Only those who are the very closest to him, such as his sister Lara, know that that is a facade. He is intelligent and devious, a shadow player in a game where the players remain hidden by default. Personality Thomas is a study in conflicts. On the surface he is a shiftless hedonist whose concerns in life are flirting, feeding, and... some other activities that start with the letter F. He drinks too much, listens to music too loud, avoids and any semblance of responsibility like it was a love note between Romeo and Juliet. It's an act, but it's an act the man wears well. Beneath it, he is deadly intelligent, cunning and fiercely passionate. In a species where love is toxic, he has the conviction to want it for himself and to protect it for others. |-| Sheet= SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Thomas was born the youngest (and currently only living) son of Lord Raith to Margaret Gwendolyn LeFay (deceased). His mother left his father, and subsequently him, when he was very young. He would learn later that this "betrayal" had enraged his father and the man set out to kill her. He succeeded. The only reminders of her that Thomas has are a silver pentacle amulet she left with him and the portrait his father made of her. Like most of the White Court, Thomas knew nothing about the supernatural as he grew up. He had as normal a childhood as a young boy could have when one is the child of an extremely wealthy and eccentric man. His older sisters doted on him, though he himself was nowhere near as physically attractive as his family members. It wasn't until a little after his twenty-first birthday that everything changed. Everything. He never even knew her name. For many years later, that fact always struck Thomas as a little sad. She had gone by the stage name "Kandy Kane" at the strip club his father had taken him to, but certainly that's not what her parents had named her. It's not what the people who loved her called her. The act, that first feeding, is all a blur to him. He remembers wanting her, and more than that he vividly remembers her /wanting/ him, not in the faux way all strippers pretend to want their clients but with an uninhibited needful desire. Thomas took her. He took every drop of her life force and left her nothing but a husk. It was only later, well after Lord Raith had disposed of the young woman's body, that the truth of what Thomas was, and what it meant to be a psychic vampire of the White Court, was revealed to him. He was taught that people are cattle. Food. Taught how to use his Hunger, capital H, to make him better then he was before. Better. Stronger. Faster. *cough* After the truth of his nature was revealed to him, a number of disturbing pieces fell into the puzzle of Thomas Raith. He learned that every single male child his father ever sired had died under less than natural circumstances. He learned that his sister, Lara, was deeply embroiled in schemes of her own. Most of all, he learned that he had a little brother--half brother, anyway--named Harry Dresden. It seemed that after she had left his father Thomas's mother had married Malcolm Dresden and had a son, Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden. Poor kid. Worse, Lord Raith took this insult with supreme fury. He murdered Thomas and Harry's mother, seeming to shrug off the powerful sorceress' Death Curse. Thomas understood at this point that any uprising against his father would be tantamount to suicide. So, he began to construct a facade of the hedonist, shiftless, no account. He stayed far under his father's radar, and he watched, waiting for the moment when he could act out against the most powerful psychic vampire of the White Court. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character